mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comet Tail/Galeria
2ª Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Spike telling the story S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Applejack lasso S02E15.png Comet Tail eye error S2E15.png Applejack can't sale S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png TheCiderIsDigusting S02E15.png Sweetie Drops complains about her cider S2E15.png The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Dia do Coração Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Sweeping crowd shot of ponies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Já Estava na Hora Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies notice S3E6.png Scootaloo jumping off ramp S3E6.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Ponies attacked by vines S4E2.png Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Trocas! Applejack finds Rarity in the crowd S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity in the lobby S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies in shock S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png 5ª Temporada Slice of Life Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Princess Spike Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Mercadorias Blind Bag Comet Tail.jpg Wave 8 Comet Tail collector card.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens